Choose one
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Rima and Ikuto are the top students of the demon part of seiyo. They were sent on a mission to go to the angel part. What happens when they find love they can't have? Amuto, Rimhiko, Kutau.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: I'm back!**

**Ikuto: And?**

**Moon: If you don't care this will be Tadamu and Rimahiko.**

**Ikuto and Rima: What?**

**Rima: Why do I have to be with that crossdresser?!**

**Nagihiko: Hey!**

**Moon: Ikuto do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Moon: By the way, ThatGirl96's story Demons Don't fall in Love inspired this.**

**Rima: Wait I'm not do-**

**Moon: Enjoy!**

Rima's POV

"Why did we have to stay up?"

"Because we are the top students in the Demon part of school and the headmasterwanted us to spend a month in the Angel part of school," Ikuto said tiredly.

"And we are doing this because?"

'To find out if the Angels want the world to be pure, and so we can find their weaknesses."

"By the way did you get anything from Utau?"

"She's still gone and hasn't contacted us."

I sighed. Utau and Ikuto were my siblings, we were always together but one day she disappeared and she never contacted us. Mother and Father were really mad. My question was not were did she go but why?

"Well let's get going Rima." 

At the Headmaster's office

"Well hello you two!"

Him and his split personalities.

'Here are your disguises," he said as he gave us two red jewel necklaces.

He saw our reactions and said," If you wear those necklaces it will completely change your dark appearance to something more pure. Well, good luck."

**Moon: How was that?**

**Rima: Boring.**

**Moon: Don't worry Rima, Nagihiko will appear in the next chapter.**

**Rima: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Moon: Please R&R!**

**Rima:Wait!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: Rima, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Rima: No.**

**Moon: Please.**

**Rima: Nope.**

**Moon: I'll give you pocky and gag manga.**

**Rima: Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara! Now, give me them!**

**Moon: *hands them to her* Enjoy!**

Ikuto's POV

"Why do I have to wear an ring?"

"Because you didn't want to wear the necklace or the bracelet or the earring."

_Flashback_

"_Well Good luck."_

"_Do you have anything besides this to change what I look like?"_

"_Ikuto?"_

"_We have earrings, bracelets, and rings." _

"_I'll take the ring."_

"_Why do you want to wear a ring?"_

"_Because I don't want to wear an earring or a bracelet."_

"_Well its time for you two to go. You did bring everything you need?"_

_We both nodded._

"_Please take the door opposite of where you came from and you'll be on your way."_

Before we went to the dorms, we put on the jewelry. My black hair turned blue my pale skin to a normal tan but, my eyes remain the same sapphire blue. Rima's knee long violet hair turned blonde and curly, her skin turned into a light tan color her cheeks pink. Yet her honey color eyes didn't change. Our black leather like wings turned into wings with white feathers.

"Well, we're here."

Rima's POV

When we got to the dorms, we saw a girl with pink hair and a what looks like a boy with very long purple hair.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hinamori Amu," said the girl with pink hair," I was assigned to help show you to your room."

"And my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. I will lead you to your room Tsukiyomi-san."

"Please be free to call me Ikuto."

Wow, Ikuto's acting is really good. Well, since I look like an Angel might as well act like one.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, I look forward to getting to know both of you and I would also don't mind if you call me by Rima," I said with a smile.

**Moon: That's it for this chapter.**

**Nagihiko: That's it?**

**Moon: Did you want to be in love with Rima? Because that's the next chapter.**

**Nagihiko: Huh?!**

**Rima: Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Time for another chapter.**

**Ikuto: What happens this time?**

**Moon: You'll find out. Amu, disclaimer please.**

**Amu: Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Moon; and finally, Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

"It's very nice to meet both of you, I look forward to getting to know both of you and I also don't mind if you call me by Rima," said the small girl.

They both seem really nice. Ikuto is really ho- wait what am I thinking?! It looks like Nagi likes Rima because his wings are glowing more than usual. ( the wings show the type of emotion)

"Well, if you'll come with me Rima-Chan your room is next to mine."

"Okay, I'll see you later Oni-Chan."

Nagihiko's POV

"Later Amu," I said," well then Ikuto-san if you'll follow me I can show you to your room."

I lead him toward the dorm rooms. His room is on the second floor right next to mine.

"Well, here is your room and key if you need anything I'll be in the room next to you, also your uniform is in the closet. I'll check in with you later."

"Thank you for everything," he said with a bow.

Well, that's done, I'm glad today is Sunday. I think I'll go see Kukai or something.

Rima's POV

*sigh* "There's nothing to do here and I already unpacked."

The room looked the same as my other room only the colors were white and pink instead of violet and black. It had a large soft bed with two windows that have pink lace curtains, it also has a dresser and desk.

"Maybe I should call Ikuto."

Tomorrow's school so maybe I should just sleep. I changed into my night gown and went to sleep.

**Moon: That's it for this chapter!**

**Rima: That was boring.**

**Moon: next chapter's going to have some more characters.**

**Rima: Are you listening?!**

**Moon: Please R&R!**

**Rima: Hey! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon: This time we will be introduced to some more people.**

**Rima: Still sounds boring.**

**Moon: Rima do you not like that Nagihiko still hasn't confessed? It's only the 4 chapter though.**

**Rima: What?!? Why would I like that friend stealing cross dresser?!?!**

**Nagihiko: sigh Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Moon: Enjoy! Rima why are you blushing?**

**Rima: Am not!**

Rima's POV

"Rima-chan wake up Rima!"

"Huh?"

"Rima, it's time for school."

I opened my eyes to see Amu wearing her school uniform.

"Rima your school uniform is right here," she said as she handed me the uniform," hope we got your size right. I'll leave so you can change."

I nodded and started to undressed.

I have to make sure my necklace doesn't fall off.

Ikuto's POV

"What should we do? We've been trying to wake him for 10 minutes."

"Let me handle this."

Suddenly, I felt very cold water go through my sheets and splash my entire body. I woke in an instant.

"What was that for?! "

"You won't wake up", said the one with brown hair.

"Well, here are your clothes and class schedules. See you in a bit," Nagihiko said while he threw the stuff at me. Then he and the others left.

I started to dress. When I finished I grabbed my book bag and left.

Rima's POV

*Yawn* I'm used to sleeping in the morning and going to school at night.

"Rima-chan you look really cute in your uniform."

"Thanks Amu."

The uniform has a long sleeve white shirt, green skirt, and a green ribbon for the tie.

"Ohayo Rima."

"Ohayo Ni-san."

Ikuto was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, black pants, black jacket, and a green tie that was loosen. I also saw Amu blushing.

"You two wait here until Sensei calls you in okay."

We nodded. Then Amu went in class.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You two please come in."

As we walked in we could see most of the girls and boys with hearts in their eyes.

"Alright please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto with my sister Tsukiyomi Rima"

"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said with a smile.

For the next few minutes you could hear the girls saying hot and the boys cute.

"Alright Tsukiyomi Ikuto your seat is next to Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi Rima you sit by Fujisaki Nagihiko."

We both took our seats and class seemed to go by really fast.

*Break Time*

"Rima! Ikuto!"

We turned to see Amu and Nagihiko coming toward us.

"We want to introduce you to our friends," Amu said.

Then we followed them to a grassy place were some people were sitting.

"Minna, This is Rima and Ikuto."

"Hi! My name's Yaya," said the one with brown hair in pigtails.

"I'm Kukai the person who dumped water on you Ikuto," said the one with brown hair.

"Hoshina Utau," her head was turning toward us," nice to meet... you."

She had her long blonde hair in high pigtails.

"Utau…"I heard Ikuto mutter.

Suddenly, Utau's purple eyes widen.

"Ikuto? Rima?"

**Moon: That's it for now.**

**Yaya: You barely put me in!**

**Moon: I'm sorry. **

**Yaya: Not good enough.**

**Moon: Here's a plate of cookies.**

**Yaya: Yay! You're forgiven.**

**Moon: sigh Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: I'm having problems…**

**Rima: What now?**

**Moon: I just got my braces and they FREAKING hurt!**

**Rima: sigh Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Rima's POV

"Rima, Ikuto?"

"Wait, Utau you know them," Amu said as she pointed to us.

"Um… They went to the school I transferred from."

"Oh is it time for us to go back to class," Ikuto said

"Yeah we'll meet up at lunch."

Class Time

"Ok Minna I'll ask you all some questions to review what we have learned."

"Hai!"

"Fujisaki- san, what is an Angel's main source of life and please say why ?"

"An Angel's wings are connected to their hearts so their wings are their main source of life."

"Very good, Hinamori-san, what does someone who is half demon and half angel look like?"

"They look like an Angel with black wings or a Demon with white wings."

"Ok Tsukiyomi why is an Angel's feather special?"

"Because for Angels it can heal something impure, for Demons it is used to merely as a prize to show," I said.

"Very good."

Time skip Lunch

Ikuto and I went to the school café. When we were done getting food we saw the others waiting at a table.

"You guys hurry up and eat so I can give you your official tour of the school," said Utau.

"Can the rest of us come," said Amu

"Well I haven't seen them for one or two years so I want to talk with them before they leave."

Kukai then came to our table with two large bowels of ramen.

"Utau ready to lose?"

"In your dreams." Then blue lighting came between their eyes.

"Ready, set. Start," screamed Yaya

Then they stared to eat their ramen .The amount of ramen in their bowels decreased until…

"I win!" Kukai fainted after the last slurp.

"Well, let's go guys."

"Sure."

They she got up and we followed her out of the café. Then she dragged us to an hallway that looks like one from the demon side of school. When we finally stopped.

"Why are you two here?!?'

"We can't be here? I'm hurt Utau."

"I can tell you're lying."

"You're right," Then Ikuto fixed his face so it would show a serious face with a smirk.

Then I hugged her. "Utau Why did you leave?"

"We're here." We saw a batter door and entered."Lulu?"

Inside was a large library with dozens books that look like they haven't been touched in years. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and black angel wings flew down toward us.

"Utau it's been a while."

"Lulu, can we stay for a while?"

"Sure, I'll prepare some tea."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she is a girl with the combination of Angel blood and Demon blood."

"Well, what happened to you Utau?"

She smiled slightly. "I fell in love."

"With Kukai," Ikuto said.

"Yeah, when a Demon truly falls in love with an Angel the Demon will become a pure Angel."

"Here's the tea."

"Does she know?"

"Yes. I know about Utau's situation," she said as she handed out the tea.

"By the way do you two know that Lulu can look in the past."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh it's starting to get late you should go before you get in trouble."

"Thank you for the tea."

Soon after we left and got back to the classroom.

"Later guys," Utau said as she waved and headed toward her class. Then Nagihiko and Amu headed toward us.

"Was the tour helpful," said Nagihiko.

"Very."

**Moon: That's it for now.**

**Rima: R&R so this person has something to look forward to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: Time for another chapter!**

**Ikuto: DO you have a life? You're really excited over this.**

**Moon: Ikuto do you want me to put you in a crate?**

**Ikuto: N-no.**

**Moon: Good now go get me tea.**

**Ikuto: (Runs to get tea)**

**Moon: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: Here's the tea.**

**Moon: Get scones.**

**Ikuto: mutters slave worker.**

**Moon: What was that?!?**

**Ikuto: Nothing.**

Rima's POV Friday

(Insert bad bell imitation)

When I finished packing my things I saw Utau, Amu, and Yaya.

"Nene Rima-chi want to go to a sleepover tonight?"

"I guess."

"Okay! Pack your things and come over next door at around 7."

"Yay! I'll make sure to lots of sweets!"

"Don't bring a mountain of sweets again."

"Fine," Yaya said while pouting.

I smiled. No one had ever invited me anywhere all the girls admired me so much that they don't want to upset me by taking me somewhere stupid.

Ikuto's POV

When I glanced over to Rima I saw that she was smiling not a fake smile but it was real. She is really happy. When I turned to leave I saw Nagihiko and Kukai.

"Ikuto, Would you to hang out tonight?"

"Um"

"Come on. It'll be fun we'll pull pranks and play video games."

"Sure."

"In your room at 6."

"See you then."

"So you have plans too Ni-chan."

"And you're finally going to a slumber party my little sister is growing up," I pretend to wipe fake tears.

"Fix your face I know you're smirking."

"Aw look how well you know me." Then I fixed my tearful face into a playful smirk. Then all the girls shrieked and asked if Ikuto would go out with them. The girls on the Angel side of school are like the ones from the Demon side except they despise me because all the boys like me.

"Just make sure you stay on your guard."

"Sure. Ja ne Rima."

One hour later Rima's POV

I decided to start packing for the slumber party. But, what should I bring? I started to grab some things from my bathroom. Comb, brush, etc. I also brought some makeup that I had but never wore. Then I went to my closet and took out my black lace nightgown and a change of clothes that had a white skirt with pink ribbons and a button down shirt with a pink neck ribbon. Then I took off my necklace to get in my own skin for a few minutes. Then chose my outfit for the rest of the day. A gothic dress with the colors of light blue with purple ribbon. As I started to change I heard a knock at the door. The knock scared me

"Rima-chan?"

The door opened to reveal Nagihiko. I immediately threw a pillow at him and shut the door.

Did he see me changed and actually changing?

Nagihiko's POV

I wanted to see Rima apparently I wanted to see her so much the next thing I know is that I'm right in front of her door. Slowly, my hand getting a life of it's own knock on the door.

"Rima-chan," I called kind of hesitantly. Then I opened the door to see a pillow hit my face and the door close immediately. After recovering from my shock I shook my head and knocked again.

Rima's POV (sorry if I'm changing POVs too much)

After shutting my door I quickly put back on my ruby necklace and finish changing. When I was done there was another knock at my door. When I opened my door it revealed Nagihiko holding one of my pillows.

"I believe this is yours." I grabbed the pillow from him and threw it on my bed.

"Sorry about that."

"I should be the one apologizing, what were you doing anyway?"

"Changing", I said rather bluntly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so why are you here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at Ni-san's room to show him how to get to Kukai's room?" After I looked quickly at the clock. 5:50 I have to go in about an hour and ten minutes.

"Ikuto already knows how to get to Kukai's room and I wanted to just talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well, I want to get to know you better."

"Are you really sure you shouldn't go?"

"Positive."

"Okay fine grab a seat and let's talk for a few minutes." Then I sat on my bed while Nagihiko grabbed the chair to my desk and put it closer to the bed.

"So, what do you want to know?"

He hesitated for a second but said," Do you like your life?"

"Of course I do. I'm very grateful that I have such a nice life."

"Then why are you acting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I can tell when you're acting sometimes because drama is my forte. Anyway it kinda sounds like you're sad."

"Well, maybe I'm just homesick."

"Which school is doing the program anyway?"

"Um… My school is Pureheart Academy."

"Oh. That school I thought that the principals of our school hate each other?"

"Well, that's why we're doing this program."

"Oh well I need to leave now. Or Kukai will force me to run with him."

I tried to imagine that. I chucked quietly.

"You should laugh more. You look happier like that."

Wow. He really knows how to make someone's day brighter. Then he grabbed the chair and went to go put the chair back. I stopped him.

"You shouldn't have to do that you need to hurry to get to Kukai's." I pulled the other side of the chair.

"Yes, but I was the one who grabbed the chair so I should put it back." He pulled harder.

"But it's my room so wait this is stupid why not we both put the chair back?"

Nagihiko nodded and we both set the chair back where it was suppose to be. When I was walking to open the door for him to leave I tripped over my bag. I then closed my eyes and braced for a landing that never came. When I opened my eyes I looked in front of me to see Nagihiko holding me by the shoulders.

"You okay?"

I nodded and felt my cheeks getting warmer.

Right when I was about to stand on my own will the door opened again. This time it revealed Amu and oh shoot Ikuto. He seemed tense.

"Were we interrupting?"

"No not at all Amu. Nagihiko was helping me from falling." Ikuto seem to loosen up a bit.

"Ni-san, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Kukai wanted to find Nagihiko since its 6:30 and I ran into Amu on the way."

"Well I was just on my way Ikuto. Let's go get some ramen for Kukai so he doesn't make us run."

Shortly after Ikuto and Nagi left. Amu said," Ready, Rima?"

"Yup."

"We're going to Utau's room instead of mine because her room is bigger."

"Sure." I grabbed my bag and followed Amu out the door and we walked to the next building where Utau lives.

**Moon: I think I'll stop there for now.**

**Rima: Why?**

**Moon: Because I want to. Want some cocoa?**

**Rima: Sure.**

**Moon: IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto: (appears in a dress and long wig holding a tray of a tea set and pocky) Your cocoa with an assortment of pocky.**

**Moon: Good, now what do you say?**

**Ikuto: Please R&R.**

**Rima: Good cocoa.**

**Moon: Thank you. Pocky?**

**Rima (takes pocky and eats it)**

**Moon: Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon: Sigh **

**Rima: What is it now?**

**Moon: Shugo Chara Party is over and Nagihiko never confessed to you!**

**Rima: (blushes) **

**Moon: If Shugo Chara Encore doesn't have Nagihiko confessing I will fly to Japan and threaten someone to write a confession!**

**Rima: T-that's idiotic.**

**Moon: Oh? Then why are you blushing?**

**Rima: Uh… Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Moon: Don't avoid the question!**

Rima's POV

When Amu and I walked in all I could see was candy.

"Yaya," Utau screamed, "Where are you?"

Yaya then popped out of a pile of chocolate. "What did I do?!"

"I told you not to bring a mountain of sweets!"

"But Utau-chi I didn't bring a mountain I brought piles!"

"Yaya…!" A dark aura surrounded Utau and her eyes seemed to glow.

"Utau," I said hesitantly.

Utau turned then smiled to us. "Hey guys want some sweets?"

"Got any pocky?"

"Which flavor? Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, or coffee?" (For those of you saying there is no coffee pocky there is one)

"I'll take some strawberry." Yaya threw me a box of pocky that I caught flawlessly.

"Come on Yaya let's go put some of this candy back," said Amu. Yaya nodded and started packing the candy. Then Utau and I started helping out too. About an hour later we finally finished and Yaya and Amu took some boxes back to Yaya's room.

"Rima, What did you bring to sleep in?"

"My black lace nightgown."

"Oh no, I not letting you wear that."

"Why not?"

"Because not that many people that are Angels have black laced nightgowns." Then she went to another room and got something. (Utau has two rooms and the door is facing outside with trees and stuff information for later)When she held it out my expression was like No way! It was an even lacer nightgown and it probably went to mid-thigh. The colors were pink, red, and white.

"You're wearing it," She said firmly," Come on it's only for tonight."

There was no point in arguing with her. "Fine."

"And I'm taking you shopping tomorrow too."

"Why? All my clothes turned into clothes an Angel would wear."

"Yes but, I want to spend some time with my imoto."

"Utau…" Suddenly the door opened.

"We're back!"

"Ready to have some fun?"

Ikuto's POV

I was interrogating Nagihiko and got Kukai to help. We turned off the lights and Kukai turned a lamp on for more effect.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, Where were you on the night of 1999?!?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it does!!"

"Kukai, stop let me ask the questions."

"Fine but if he tries to squirm out of it say that you'll tell Rima that he like her!" Shorty after, Kukai started eating some of the ramen we got for him.

"Why were you in my sister's room?"

"Because I wanted to visit her."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know her better."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you ask her about?"

"Um if she was homesick and what school she went to."

"Okay look just don't fall in love with my sister. She honestly doesn't want to love someone right now and if she does we'll get in trouble."

"How would you get in trouble?"

"We just would. Now, Kukai you done with that ramen?!?"

"Not yet!"

"No wonder Utau beat you!"

"Hey! I'm done now. And I'll beat you in Mario Karts!" (First thing that came into my head)

"Let's go!" I pick up two remotes and threw one to Nagihiko.

Rima's POV

I've never had so much fun ever. First we played Dance Dance Revolution then we pigged out on snacks. Right now we're giving Amu a makeover.

"Amu, Hold still!"

"But!"

"No buts Amu-chi!"

"Let's add some blush," I said.

"Good idea Rima!"

"Bad idea Rima!"

"Calm down Amu-chi we're almost done."

"And just a little more and done!"

Amu looked amazing. Her hair was straightened and it reached to her chest and cover part of her pink and black nightgown. Utau added some color to her eyes and cheeks. Now her eyes seem to glitter even more than before.

"Come on Amu you look amazing."

"Wow. I do."

"I know I'm amazing."

"Time for Rima-chi's make over!"

"What no way! No way! When Yaya hates sweets!"

"Come on Rima it's only for tonight."

"Yeah it's not like Nagihiko will see."

"Amu…"

"Oh Rima likes Nagihiko?"

"I do not!"

"Sigh Amu hold her down!"

Suddenly Amu got a rope out and Yaya forced me to sit in a chair. Then Amu tied me to the chair.

"Rima I've always wanted to give you a makeover."

"Really Rima you look like a doll."

"Okay enough talking let's get to work!"

8:15 Still Rima's POV

"Sigh finally done."

"Can I look in the mirror?"

"Here Rima."

Amu turned me toward the mirror. I am still tied to this chair. But, I look great. My hair was in a half ponytail. The top part was straightened while the bottom was still curly. Make up was added mainly to my eyes. Mascara made my lashes longer and the makeup seem to make my appearance more innocent yet beautiful.

"You like it don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay fine I like it."

"Want to look like this everyday? We can make this happen."

"I'm fine."

Now that I notice Utau's hair was curled and a light purple eye shadow adored her violet eyes. Yaya's hair was released from its pigtails and also put in a half ponytail that was held by a thin red ribbon her lashes thicken with mascara.

"Should we get ready?"

"Sure."

"Wait ready for what?"

"Nagi and Kukai always pull a trick on us when we have sleepovers and we trick them back."

"Oh," and just when I thought I couldn't like them any more," Do you guys have any honey?"

"Why?"

"Let's make them chickens."

"Good idea Rima-chi."

(Now as they get ready let's check up on the boys.)

Ikuto's POV

"Nagi, Ikuto. It's time," Kukai said this with a dark aura around him.

"For?"

"A prank."

"What do we need this time?"

"Water, melted chocolate, and a fan."

"This sounds interesting."

"It is but knowing you you probably never pulled a prank."

"Trust me I've pulled many more pranks than you."

"Well then we'll see."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Spray them with cold water and then use a fan to get chocolate on them and we'll finally get the proof that boys are the best."

"This is basically a contest that Utau always wins," said Nagihiko.

"This time I will be the one who has the victory!"

"Well put your coat on it will take a while."

Normal POV

Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto are setting up their prank. The girls have already set theirs. Ikuto sets up the fans. Nagihiko is making sure the water is extremely cold. Kukai is filling a bucket with syrup.

"Everything ready?"

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Shut up Kukai. Do you want them to hear you?"

"Fine."

"Okay get in position."

Nagihiko and Ikuto get behind a tree. Kukai went near the door and knocked. Then quickly went behind the tree as well.

Rima's POV

I heard a knock on the door knowing that it's the boy's prank.

"Utau, levers ready?"

"Ready."

"Fan up."

"Fan is ready to go!"

"Feathers?"

"Plenty of them."

"Okay, I'll open the door."

"No, I'll get it I don't want my hard work to go to waste."

Then Utau opened the door and avoided the water being shot toward the door. Yaya pulled the levers and that released the buckets honey in the tree the boys were hiding in. The water had stopped and I turned on the fan and Amu starting dumping feathers and eventually the boys were covered in honey and feathers. Then we all went out.

"We win," Utau says.

"I will defeat you," screamed Kukai.

"Why don't you guys come in and clean up?"

"Thanks Amu-chan."

When everyone is cleaned up and enjoying some cookies.

"Rima did you help them?"

"Well, it's been so long since I pulled a prank Ni-san."

"Yaya stop hogging all the cookies!"

"But Kukai, the cookies are really good."

I smiled a bit and nibbled on a cookie. Then I notice something. I looked up at Nagihiko he was staring at me and a pale pink blush appeared across his face. (Rima is wearing the nightgown Utau lent her) Ikuto noticed this and said," Utau, Can I talk to you privately?"

"Okay."

"We can use the room next door."

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because. Grab your coat."

Utau followed Ikuto outside and walked to the other side of the building. I went out as well by myself to know what they're talking about.

"Okay why did I have to go out here?"

"Because you gave her those pajamas and that make over."

"Well, one no one has her black pajamas two, I wanted to give her a make over for such a long time."

"Look Rima and I aren't going to be here forever and she can't fall in love."

"Why is that?"

"If she falls in love with Nagihiko it will only end in heartbreak."

Nagihiko… do I like him? When I think about him I can see his smile and beautiful eyes that were a few shades darker than my own. I want to be near him yet I want to reject him.

"Then if Amu loves you the way you love her will you reject her?!?"

"I honestly don't know I mean I think I like her but I don't want to break her heart."

"Anyway let's go back in."

I immediately ran back with the question in my head. Am I in love with Nagihiko?

**Moon: That's it for now.**

**Rima: You didn't answer the question!**

**Moon: That question will be answered next time.**

**Rima: Hey!**

**Moon: Please R&R!**

**Rima: Hey! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon: Sigh This week is boring.**

**Ikuto: Your life is always boring. Did you just realize that?**

**Moon: Ikuto (dark aura coming out and is holding a hammer)**

**Ikuto: Y-yes?**

**Moon: How dare you say my life is boring (hitting very hard many times)**

**Ikuto: (tries to run away)**

**Moon: (stops for a moment) I don't own Shugo Chara. (Continues to hit Ikuto)**

Rima's POV

I 'm following Utau to meet everyone else at the mall. She invited everyone last night.

_Flashback_

"_Hey everyone want to go to the mall with me and Rima tomorrow?"_

_And everyone had agreed._

"_Utau?"_

"_Don't worry we can still spend time together."_

"Let's have partners and meet at 3:00 for some lunch."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yaya and Amu, me and Utau, and all the boys decided to go as a three people group. Then everyone parted in different directions. Utau led me to a store with different Lolita style clothing.

"Choose any thing you want."

"But, I don't really- "Before I could even finish my sentence Utau push me toward a dressing room and started throwing clothes into it.

"Come on the clothes will change."

I didn't protest because I knew that it would be pointless. Then started to look though the clothes. Too bright, too frilly, too revealing, and so on.

Ikuto's POV

Kukai, Nagihiko, and I were in a sports store. I would have been excited but I was still thinking about what Utau said to me last night. "_Will you reject Amu if she tells you that she loves you?!?"_

"What's wrong man? You've been out of it since last night."

"Just thinking."

"About Hinamori?"

I resist the urge to drag him to Victoria's Secret and lock him in a closet for a few hours. "No. About something else."

"Like what?"

"Um…" Think of something Ikuto. "Who would win in basketball me or Nagihiko?"

"Hmm… Good question."

"I am better!"

"Or am I better?"

"Let's have a basketball match against you two."

Then we both said," You're on!"

Rima's POV

I finally chose three outfits from the large pile Utau chose. The first was a dress of white silky fabric with blue bows on it. It went to my knees. The second one had a pink and purple plaid skirt, a white long sleeve with a lilac vest, and a large bow with a combination of pink and lilac. The last outfit was an orange skirt with white embroidery and a simple short sleeve shirt with orange ribbon around the cuffs and waist.

"Finally. Utau!" I walked out of the dressing room to my onee-san with about 10 outfits in front of me.

"Ready?"

I nodded. Then Utau took out her credit card and paid for us.

We walked out of the store. Then I realized something. "Hey Utau."

"Yeah?"

"How do you pay for things like tuition and other things?"

"Well… I'm a singer here like how I was as a Demon, I get paid, and they pay for school," She explained simply.

"Are you famous?"

"Kinda. A lot of people listen to my music but still not as many as before. Now where shall we go?"

"A shoe store?"

"Good idea." Then she almost dragged me to the next store.

Ikuto's POV

Since Kukai said to have a basketball match the manger walked over and said that we could use the basketball court in the store. Probably to influence the customers into buying stuff. Anyway the score is tied and Nagihiko has the ball. He tried to shoot a three pointer but I easily blocked it.

"Guys, Hurry up we've got to meet the others soon!"

"We know!"

Let's see. I have the ball and have about 30 seconds left in the game. If I jump and throw the ball hard it should make it. So, I tried it. It worked I won. (Sorry I'm not good at describing basketball)

"Good game man."

"You too," I replied a bit happier than normal.

"Finally! Let's go I need some ramen."

Food court Rima's POV

Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko finally got here. Then we decided to go to a small ramen shop. Apparently everyone has been there a lot because the manger asked them if they wanted the usual. When he asked what I wanted I just ordered the same as Utau and Ikuto ask for the same as well.

"Ready, Set, start," Yay yelled energetically. Then Utau and Kukai started slurping up their ramen.

"Do they do that every time they eat ramen?"

"Yup! Actually that's how they meet."

"I remember when Utau told me the story. She said she was visiting someone for a while and went to try some ramen here and met Kukai. They visited each other everyday. Then Kukai confessed and Utau said that she love him too. Then Utau decided to stay and convinced her parents that she was going to stay."

"I win again!"

"No fair!"

"It is fair!"

"Then how about we go on a date for your win?"

"Tonight?"

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Perfect."

Then all of us except Ikuto and Nagihiko said," Cute!!!"

Then we all parted when we got outside the mall. Utau went to go get ready.

"Rima, Are you sure you don't want to get a crepe?"

"I'm full from the ramen Amu."

"Then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja ne."

"Bye bye!"

"See ya!"

Then the boys dragged Kukai to get him ready for his date. This means that I'm by myself. I am really glad that Utau gave me a map so I wouldn't get lost. After everyone left I picked up my bags and headed back to the school.

Sigh. I just realized something Ikuto and I are so much happier here. But then again, we can't be here. In just a few weeks we will be back with the other Demons. Besides the person everyone here knows us as is not real and what if they figure out then they would purify us and we would be dead. But they seem too nice to do that. I've got to get some answers.

Before I knew it I was back at the academy. Then I ran to my room and dropped the bags of clothes. Then I went out of the room and knocked on Amu's door. When it opened Amu dragged me in. Really I've been getting dragged a lot today.

"Rima, I need your help!"

"With," I asked a bit impatiently.

"Do you know if Ikuto likes me?"

"Ehhhhh!"

**Moon: I think I'll leave it there.**

**Amu: What?!? Why?!?**

**Moon: (starts laughing)**

**Amu: What?**

**Moon: I'm joking I'll write more I just wanted to see how you would react. Hope everyone's enjoying this! **

"W-what do you mean and why are you back so early? I thought you were getting a crepe."

"Yaya was excited so she and I ran off to the crepe shop and we finish early so we came back early."

"Okay, I get that part but I'm talking about the part where you asked if Oni- san liked you?"

"Um… yeah." That's when I noticed something Amu was blushing a _really_ dark shade of red and her wings were glowing maybe brighter then a star.

"You like him that much."

She merely nodded in reply.

I sighed. Ikuto does like Amu but they can't be together. I pulled out my phone and called Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

I was holding Kukai down while Nagihiko was trying to pull his pants off. Then my phone rang. The caller was Rima. What did she want?

"Can you hold him down for a while Nagihiko? I've got to take this."

"Sure. Kukai stop struggling!"

I was laughing so much in my head as I watched this. Then walked out to talk to Rima.

"Yes?"

"Ni-san, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Wait. Amu I'm going to be outside for a bit. Don't listen." I heard a door closed.

"Okay. Look I found out something."

"What?"

"Amu likes you."

Sigh. "So what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know anymore."

"This is simple. Just tell you don't like her."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I think I've fell for her."

**Moon: I think I'm done for now.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Moon: I'm watching a new anime.**

**Amu: I thought you were always going to watch Shugo Chara.**

**Moon: But since the anime part of Shugo Chara is over I'm searching for another anime. Anyway, everyone please take the time to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moon: Time for another chapter.**

**Rima: Will you ever get Nagihiko to confess?**

**Moon: Oh? Rima, you want Nagihiko to confess?**

**Rima: (blushes) I do not!**

**Moon: You sure? You are blushing.**

**Rima: Am not!**

**Moon: Are too!**

**Rima: Not!**

**Moon: Not!**

**Rima: Too!**

**Moon: Ha! You admitted it!**

**Nagihiko: Sighs Moon doesn't own any thing.**

Rima's POV

"What?!?" I think everyone in the school and Japan heard me.

"I think I am in love with Hinamori Amu."

"Um… Describe what Amu looks like."

"She has strawberry pink hair, milky white skin, honey gold eyes so beautiful that you get lost in them and her smile that can melt the coldest ice and her wings are a pure white tat look like nothing can taint them. Did I mention her hair even smells like strawberry?"

"Okay I'm positive that you're in love but how are we going to deal with this?"

"If I love Amu enough then I will reject her for her good."

"Okay then later." I closed the phone and sighed. This is going to get complicated.

Next Day

I got to class early. And by early I mean when I was 6:00 AM. But for me it was normally time to sleep. I was bored so I went to go visit Lulu. I went thorough the passage way and came to the door and knocked.

"Lulu?"

"Come in." I opened the door to see Lulu drinking tea." So what do you want to talk about?"

"Lulu, Can a Demon Love an Angel with-"

"Without changing into an Angel?" I nodded. She put down her tea and sighed. "Well they can but then everyone will be against those two. That is why there are few Halfs."

"I see. One more thing, are the Angels trying to purify the world?"

"The Angels want to have peace they want to be friends."

"How can we if we're opposite?"

"Every time I visit each side I always find a person that matches with a person I meet before. The problem is that Angels and Demons are afraid. "

"How are they afraid?"

"They are afraid that they will be rejected. From everyone they've ever known. That their friends and family will shun them for as long as they live."

"Did that ever happen?" She picked up her teacup took a sip a then put it down once more.

"It did. In fact, there was one part of history were many different people did fall in love and produced children. At that points, all of the Halfs were killed and the people who fell in love."

"That's terrible. What happened after that?"

"The strongest Angels and the strongest Demons came to a decision. Together they made sure that everywhere there was a place for Demons only and a place for Angels only."

"Then how come there are Halfs?"

"Forbidden love. People got married who weren't suppose to and then produce children. That's my situation."

Lulu is a Half I almost forgot about that. It makes me wonder about how it would happen.

"Well, it's about time you go Rima."

"Thank you for answering my questions." I stood up and when I was about to leave Lulu said something.

"Rima remember I do know about yours and Ikuto's situation. I will answer any questions that you have."

"Then do you know if Nagihiko likes me?"

"He really likes you Rima. I'm not joking. Lately his wings are shining more brightly."

I then ran back to the classroom with only one thing in my head. Nagihiko likes me. When I got back to the classroom I noticed Ikuto was the only one there.

"Rima? What's wrong?"

"Something bad is going to happen soon."

"What?"

"I have a feeling that Amu and Nagihiko are going to confess soon."

He looked shocked and recovered quickly. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it. What are we going to do?"

"I think I'm at the point where I will accept her confession."

"But you will really go to that much trouble for her?"

"Yeah. Are you going to reject Nagihiko?"

"I'm just confused. I don't want that to happen. I don't want Mom and Dad to be upset."

"Does that mean that for our parents' happiness you will give up on your own?"

I wondered when did he become deep. "No. Maybe it is better to be here."

"Then that's what we'll do." I looked at him confused. "We'll stay here with everyone."

I smiled. "We can finally be happy."

Class time

"Okay everyone, today we're going to the music room to learn about the different sounds there is."

"Hai!"

Music. Now that I think about it I haven't heard Ikuto play in such a long time.

Music Room

"Okay now that I have explained each instrument, how to play it and how different the sounds are I would like everyone to try to play an instrument until the class is over."

Then everyone ran to an instrument. Ikuto and I each picked up a violin. Ikuto started to play. The aura that the violin seem to give out was wonderful. He was playing a song he taught me. I soon joined. This feeling it felt happy but there was also a sadness to it. I suddenly remembered the day Dad found out that Ikuto was teaching me the violin.

"_Music is unless!!" He said this while beating Ikuto. _(Right now their father is the evil director)

"_Father stop," I yelled this. It pained me to see my brother like this. Then he turned his attention to me and slapped me hardly. _

"_What did you say?!?" Ikuto was in a crumple. I couldn't let him get beat even more._

"_I begged Ikuto to teach me violin. It's my fault I'm sorry." _

"_Never play again. Never touch that violin again."_

_After that Ikuto didn't show much emotion. Neither did I. We never played again and we never smiled again. Mom didn't even help she didn't protect us. Utau was in the Angel part but we thought she was at the graves._

"Wow! I didn't know you two could play the violin!"

I looked up and saw the entire class clapping. Then Nagihiko came up to me.

"That was beautiful Rima- chan. Your playing was wonderful too Ikuto."

"Okay class it's time for break."

Everyone left soon after that. Except Ikuto, Amu, Nagihiko, and me. I put down the violin and started walking. Then a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Rima-chan?"

"Yeah, Nagihiko?"

"I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Ikuto's POV

I saw Amu when I placed the violin back in its original place.

"I- Ikuto Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I like you. How do you feel about me?"

**Moon: Done!**

**Rima: You just had to have a cliff hanger?**

**Moon: Hey! At least in this chapter Nagihiko confessed.**

**Rima: You couldn't have me and Ikuto answer?**

**Moon: No. Now please take some time to Read, Review, and Recycle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon: Welcome to this week's chapter of Choose One.**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you?**

**Moon: I don't know what idea I should use for the sequel to Wedding Dress.**

**Ikuto: Weirdo.**

**Moon: (glares at Ikuto) Do you want to go pound?**

**Ikuto: N-no.**

**Moon: Then go get me some sweets.**

**Ikuto: (rushes to get sweets)**

**Moon: I don't own anything.**

**Ikuto: (carries plate of different sweets) Here**

**Moon: You forgot the cakes.**

**Ikuto: (Hurries to get cake)**

**Moon: Enjoy!**

Rima's POV

"Wait what?" (Remember Amu and Nagihiko are confessing)

"Rima I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Choose Rima. Yes or No.

"I'd love to Nagihiko."

"Great. I'll come by your dorm later to pick you up."

Ikuto's POV

"Amu I really like you too."

Amu blush. Then I kissed her gently on the forehead. She blushed as red as a tomato.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

She nodded still a very dark red. Then I led her out the class and everyone started whispering about us.

"It's that Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Why are they together?"

"Maybe they're dating?"

These people aren't that smart and we can HEAR you.

"I'll see you later Amu."

"Later."

"I see you have a date tonight too Ni-san."

I turned to see Rima with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, with Am- Wait. You have a date too?"

"Yeah, with Nagihiko."

Okay, calm down. My little sister is going out with one of my friends. I think I'll have a talk with Nagihiko.

"Rima do you know where Nagihiko is," I asked with a very scary smile.

She looked frightened and then replied," What are you going to do to him?"

"Just have a little talk him. Wait, I think he's at the basket ball court. Later, Rima."

Rima's POV

Ikuto is going to kill Nagihiko. I'd better go to make sure he's not dead or scared for life. I quickly followed Ikuto to the basketball court. When I got to the basketball court I saw Ikuto dragging Nagihiko somewhere by the back of his shirt. Then they went behind a building. I followed suit. Then I heard Ikuto say something.

"Nagihiko, you want to date my sister?"

"I- I would like to. "

"Ok. This is just a warning. Hurt my sister and you're dead."

"Ni- san, please stop scaring him."

"I'm just making sure he knows what will happen to him if he hurts or cheats on you."

"Yes and you've proved your point. Nagihiko shouldn't you go back to practice?"

"Right see you later Rima." Nagihiko left looking relived. When he went back to practice I started talking again.

"Why? "

"Why what?"

"Do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life?"

"No, but I need to show my overprotective brotherly character."

I made a "What?!?" expression. "Well I'm going to find Utau to see if she can do my makeup."

"Yay! I get to do your makeup for your first date."

"Where did you come from Utau?"

"I was walking around and overheard you two. Now, let's go to my dorm and do something with your hair."

Then she dragged me to her dorm. While I was dragged I head Ikuto say," Don't kill her!" Very funny. That joke kinda pissed me off in a way through. Anyway when we got to Utau's dorm which she locked to make sure no could interrupted. Then she blindfolded me to make sure I didn't object to anything.

Half an hour later

Utau finally took off the blindfold and started working on the rest of my face.

Half an hour later

"Okay Rima how's this?" She turned the chair I was sitting in toward her large mirror. I looked fantastic. My hair was straightened and two braids formed a small crown around my head. Light pink eye shadow and mascara was added and some glitter was put along with blush.

"It's perfect Utau!"

"And I already got some clothes from your dorm."

"Kukai?"

"Yep! Now choose."

The outfits were the blue white dress, a white shirt with a pink ribbon and a pink skirt with a large white ribbon on the side, and finally a simple pink dress with white flowers embroidered around the waist and the bottom of the dress.

"I choose the one with flowers."

"I have the perfect purse to go with it."

"Okay I'll get changed then go back to my dorm."

"Ok. Wait Rima."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. You'll never know what can happen outside."

"I know." I quickly got changed. Then thanked Utau and ran to my dorm where I saw Ikuto standing outside the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Amu to be ready."

"Then why are you waiting outside my door?"

"Well…"

_20 minutes ago _

"_Amu?" I called as I knocked. No one answering so I went in and I saw Amu with her pants off. She was blushing and then when she regained from the shock she started throwing stuff at me._

"_Pervert get out!"_

_Then she pushed me out and I decided to see if Utau was done with Rima._

"And that is why I'm here."

"You know you could have just waited a little longer for her to open the door."

"I'm not a patient person."

"Yeah, I found that out when you were eating cookies I was making that WEREN'T DONE!!"

"But, I love cookies," he whined.

I slapped him. "Well don't eat cookies that are still raw!" I hear someone chuckling. I turned to see Nagihiko.

"Rima you really should be a comedian since you make people laugh so much."

"Shut up," I said with a small and dark blush on my face.

"Ahh, Nagihiko before you take my sister on our date I just want to make sure that you know what will happen if you break her heart."

"Please I promise I would never do that."

"Oh. We'll see."

"Nagihiko let's go," I said quickly dragging him away from Ikuto.

Moon: That's it for this chapter.

Ikuto: How boring.

Moon: Do you seriously want to go to the pound?

Ikuto: N-nope.

Moon: Then shut up! I've had a long week and I don't want to hear it.

Ikuto: Cranky butt.

Moon: What was that?!?

Ikuto: Um… PLEASE R&R!! (Runs away quickly)

Moon: Don't avoid the question! (Runs after with hammer)


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: Hey everyone!**

**Rima: Are you high on sugar?**

**Moon: Nope! All I had was a few boxes of pocky and some other sweets.**

**Rima: You ate too much!**

**Moon: Did not!**

**Rima: Did too!**

**Moon: Not!**

**Rima: Too!**

**Nagihiko: (sighs) when you two ever stop fighting?**

**Moon and Rima: Never!**

**Nagihiko: Moon doesn't own anything.**

Rima's POV

When we were finally away from Ikuto Nagihiko led me to a small café to get something to eat. After a waiter handed us menus I'm pretty sure he was winking at me. Then Nagihiko glared at him and he went away very quickly.

"Don't worry about the pay. I'll take care of that."

I muttered," Thanks."

I ordered some rolled omelets and the sweet tea. Nagihiko ordered some stir fry and green tea. When we got our food we started eating immediately. When I bit into an omelet it tasted like it was made with care and compassion. When Nagihiko saw how I looked he laughed.

"What's so funny," I asked seriously.

"N- Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you look funny."

"How?"

"It's looked like you've never tasted a meal that was hand made before."

"That's because I haven't."

He looked very surprised." Never? Then how you eat at home?"

"I eat stuff that all you have to do is heat up or pour water."

"Your parents aren't home?"

"They are always busy."

There was a silence and then we continued eating our food. When we were done the waiter asked if we wanted dessert and we got a fruit parfait that we decided to split. When we were half way though Nagihiko asked something.

"Rima?"

"Yeah?"

"Were did you get that necklace?"

"Why?"

"Because whenever someone comes here they always seem to have jewelry with a stone like that."

"I guess that the stone is common." I dug my spoon in the parfait and took a bite. Then I realized something. Am I an Angel yet?

"Nagihiko, I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, take your time."

As soon as I got in the bathroom and locked myself in a stall and took off the necklace. When it was removed my hair turned into straight violet locks, my white feathers turn into leathery black wings, and my rosy skin turned pale.

I don't understand. Nagihiko and I really like each other. Then I remembered something.

"_When a Demon falls in love with an Angel the Demon will turn into an Angel."_

I guess there really is a line between like and love. But Ikuto said that he loved Amu. Is he now an Angel? Anyway I better get back out soon or Nagihiko will think I'm redoing all my makeup.

I quickly put back on the necklace and headed out. Nagihiko finished the parfait after I said that I didn't want anymore. After Nagihiko paid he took me by the hand and led me some where.

Ikuto's POV

After Amu was finally done I led her to a place that Kukai told me about that was really beautiful at night. I was already there before and placed a violin there. When we were there Amu was mesmerized. I led her to a flower garden that took care of all the flowers of the seasons. We were in the spring section. While she was examining flowers I grabbed the violin and started playing "River flows in you'. While I was playing I felt something that seemed to have been stripped of me long ago. As I was playing I could hear her faintly humming the tune. Even though she wasn't loud I could hear because of my sensitive hearing. I finished and when I almost put the violin away Amu said something.

"Play more. The sound is very beautiful."

I picked the violin once more and said," Of course princess."

She blushed immediately when she heard that. She almost looks a strawberry. I think that's what I'll call her from now.

After I finished playing I took her to a small café that I found when I was wandering one night. She and I both got takiyaki and some strawberry milk. When I started eating by biting the tail she said that I was like a cat.

"Well, then I'm your cat and you're my strawberry."

"How am I a strawberry?"

"Because of how red you go when you blush," I explained while sipping my milk.

Then she started laughing and I smiled. I wish that this never had to end. For the rest of the time we were there we were talking about random things. When an employee said that it was closing time I paid and as soon we were out of the place I carried her bride style to her dorm. As soon as I put her down in front of her dorm she yelled at me.

"Baka! Why did you carry me like that?"

"Hey it wasn't easy you're heavier then you look."

"I am not fat!"

"Let me make it up to you." Then I pulled her in and softly yet fiercely kissed her. It was really good. We pulled away as soon as we ran out of air. Then she muttered good night. Before she in her room I quickly kissed her on the forehead and left. I could still see her blushing as I jumped out the window. I am very glad I have cat like aspects.

Rima's POV

When Nagihiko finally remove his hands I saw a beautiful lake. Wherever I looked there were different flowers.

"This is a park where I went to a lot after school."

"It's really pretty."

"Yeah, but it's no where as beautiful as you."

I am pretty sure I am blushing right now because I can feel my face get warmer. Then Nagihiko led me to some of the most beautiful flowers I probably have ever seen. This place I some how feel like I've been here before. But, I can't remember. Then my phone started ringing. I got a text from Ikuto. It said:

_Rima, where the hell are you? Do you know how late it is? If you and Nagihiko did that then I'm going to murder him!_

I am 13 just because I got kidnapped before doesn't mean it will happen again. Ikuto worries way too much but it is late.

"Nagihiko, we should get going soon if you want to live."

He looked alarmed. 'Why?"

"Because Ni-san's overprotective and that should be enough reason."

Then he picked me up bride style and ran. I giggled. He looks really funny when Ikuto's seems like he's going to kill him. When we got back Nagihiko dropped me off.

"See ya."

"Ja ne," I said.

When he was about to leave he kissed me. This felt great. I never had this feeling before it was good. He pulled away after a few minutes that seemed like hours. I quickly went back into my room and thought Best night ever.

**Moon: That's it for this chapter.**

**Ikuto: I wanted more Amuto.**

**Moon: Fine I try to put in some more each chapter.**

**Ikuto: Can we do it?**

**Moon: NO! Perverted cat this is rated T not M! (Pulls out hammer and starts hitting Ikuto) **

**Ikuto: (Try runs away)**

**Moon: Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon: Time for a new chapter!**

**Rima: You sound excited.**

**Moon: Because I've been inspired!**

**Rima: By what?**

**Moon: Stuff!**

**Rima: You have problems.**

**Moon: I do not! Wait let's just stop there I'm exhausted.**

**Rima: Fine. Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Two weeks later Rima's POV

This has been really the best few weeks of my life and I think Ikuto thinks so too. Each day my love for Nagihiko and Ikuto's love for Amu continues to grow everyday yet we still didn't change at all.

Suddenly hands covered my eyes so I couldn't finish writing the answer to a problem for math. Then a voice said," Guess who."

"Nagihiko," I said as I removed his hands. "What are you doing? Didn't you and Ni-san plan to play basketball today?"

"Well, we were then he said that he was taking Amu on a date tonight."

"Again? It's that the third date they've been on this week."

"Well, since their gone I decided to visit you. This time Ikuto can't interrupt us."

I smirked. Then Nagihiko and I started kissing each other until we ran out of air. Then when we finished I went back to my homework and he started a conversation.

"Rima, why don't you wear this?"

I turned to see him holding a pink dress with a lot of ribbon. The dress was short so it probably ended right before the knees. "Wait why are you looking though my stuff?"

"I didn't it was behind your door." 

"Well, it's so short and Ni-san will mak- no force me to put on some shorts."

"Well, since Ikuto isn't here why don't you put it on?"

"Why not? I'll just finish my homework later. Now get out."

"I can't watch you change?"

"No, or I'll tell Ikuto and he'll kill you."

"Fine," he muttered and went outside.

I took the dress from the rack and began changing out of my uniform. Maybe it wouldn't work because Amu and Nagihiko need to love us just as much we love them. I finished changing quickly. When I was done Nagihiko knocked in the door.

"Rima, Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

When he saw me his mouth dropped opened. I'm guessing I look like a doll.

"Well," I asked waiting for his response. All I could hear was gibberish. But, I'm pretty sure he likes my outfit.

"How about we go for a walk after I change back and you can talk to me seriously."

He nodded and walked out. I smiled. I love my boyfriend even when he acts stupid. Then I quickly changed. Then I walked out to see Nagihiko leaning against a wall.

Then he asked, "Shall we go?"

I smiled. "We shall."

Then he took me by the hand and we almost ran outside of the school. But when we left the school I felt like someone was watching us. When we were a few blocks away from school Nagihiko started a conversation.

"Hey, Rima?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have any friends at your school?"

"No. Everyone respected me so much they were almost afraid of me."

"Was it lonely?"

"Very. Ni-san was popular and respected too but, it was different for him."

Nagihiko's POV

I never knew about Rima's past but only who she was. It must have been lonely. I decided to change the topic. It was a very good thing I saw a crepe stand.

"Want a crepe?"

"Sure. Can I have a strawberry one?"

"Alright." I went up to the person and got out a twenty dollar bill. " May I have a strawberry crepe and a blueberry crepe please?"

"Alright," said the woman and quickly made the crepes. "Sorry for the wait. That will be 15 dollars."

I handed her the money and took the crepes. "Keep the change."

I walked back to were Rima was sitting and handed her a crepe. When she bit into it she looked really happy. I smiled. She looks so cute when she's happy.

Rima's POV

This is sweet. I looked over to Nagihiko. He was smiling and looking at me.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Wordlessly, he kissed me on my cheek. When he was done he said," There was cream on your face. So I got it off. I have to admit that you're sweeter than the cream."

I felt my face grew warmer. "If there was cream on my face couldn't you just have told me?"

"But I wanted to do it myself."

"That's still not a good reason," I said while pouting.

"You're so cute Rima," he said while smiling.

Damn him for being perfect! After we continued to eat our crepes in silence. When we were done Nagihiko led me to the park that we went to on our first date.

"Rima, soon you'll have to go back home don't you?"

"Ikuto and I are working it out with our parents."

"Then they'll enroll you two in school here."

"That's how I want it to go."

"Then we can be together like how Utau and Kukai are."

The silence grew and I began to say do you love me. But I could hear something. It sounded like a car. But there aren't any roads.

"Nagihiko, let's look at some flowers," I said quickly while pulling him near a multiple colored rose bush.

A second after I managed to pull him away a car went past going at about 100 miles per hour.

"That was weird."

"How so?"

"Well you just pulled me right when a car was about to hit me."

"Well, it was probably just a coincidence," I said nervously.

"Shall we go back before anything else nearly hits me?"

"Sure."

Then we headed back toward school. There was only one thought in my mind. Is someone out to get me by killing Nagihiko?

**Moon: Now the plot gets more interesting.**

**Nagihiko: By almost killing me?**

**Moon: The keyword was almost.**

**Nagihiko: But why am I the only one getting almost killed?**

**Moon: Don't worry Amu gets almost killed too.**

**Amu: Why am I almost getting killed?!?**

**Moon: Sheesh you two argued with me like how Rima and Ikuto do. No wonder you guys are prefect couples.**

**Everyone except Moon and Ikuto: What?!?**

**Moon: What? It's true. A lot of people think that it should be Rimahiko and Amuto.**

**Ikuto: I agree.**

**Amu: Well I don't!**

**Moon: We'll finish this conversation next week. Until then R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moon: I hate people in my p.e class.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Moon: Because some dude hit me in the eye with a dodge ball.**

**Ikuto: That's the best thing I've heard all week.**

**Moon: (Pulls out phone) Send in the dogs.**

**Ikuto: What? (Dogs start chasing him)**

**Moon; I don't own anything and remember my inspiration for this story is from a story called Demons don't Fall in Love. (Gets out popcorn and watches Ikuto getting chased)**

Rima's POV

"Ikuto I'm serious I think that someone other that you is after Nagihiko."

"Okay. Listen Amu was almost shot when we were going to a music convention."

"Who do you think is behind this? I'm afraid if they get hurt."

"Think of someone who hates us to fall for someone else."

"Yeah I would think our parents, everyone in the demon part, and that dude we meet one time."

Before Ikuto could response Lulu came in.

"You two need to go to the principle's office right now."

Judging from the tone of her voice this is important. We nodded and hurried to the building that separates both sides from touching. When we went in we saw the principle looking very angry. (This isn't Tusuka)

"It's so nice of you two to come. You must be busy dating Angels."

"How do you know about that," I asked in a frighten voice.

"Rima you've gotten weaker. You now show your emotions."

I didn't speak. I looked to the ground

"What's wrong we love them they love us," Ikuto asked in an irritated voice while his fist were trembling angrily.

"You still haven't change do you wonder why?"

I looked up at him and asked," Why?"

"They don't love you."

I felt knifes go through my heart. Nagihiko doesn't… love me?

"You're lying."'

"You don't know. But since you two love them so much you'll leave them."

"Why should we," Ikuto asked very angrily.

"Because if you don't they'll die."

He was the reason why Nagihiko and Amu were almost killed.

"You bastard!"

He looked very angry. He opened his dark wings. The wings grabbed us and were choking us to death.

"If you don't care for your life," He started," Will you care for your sister and you're loved ones?"

We couldn't breathe. Ikuto struggled to say," What do you want?"

After that I knew we couldn't disobey. He let us go. "Tell them that you don't love them."

I couldn't believe what he said. He said once more," Tell them that you don't you them and I wouldn't kill them."

"Fine," I said angrily. Ikuto just nodded.

"Good, and after you tell them you will immediately go back."

We nodded knowing that he had won. "Get out of my sight."

We left and saw Lulu. Her eyes were sad. Couldn't she have helped?

Lulu's POV

After Ikuto and Rima left I went in the principle's office.

"Fine job Lulu," He complimented.

"Nagihiko and Amu do love them. So why?"

"Why what," He asked innocently.

"You asked me if there was a stone that couldn't allow for the wearer to be an Angel. You go to the trouble of all this why," my voice weakening.

"There could no longer be Demons. I was doing this for the existence of demons."

"Excuse me." I left to my private room. I cried for the rest of the night. Only one thought in my head. Don't do it.

Next morning Rima's POV

We already packed and the principle had some one get them and now their in our other dorms. It was time. Ikuto was probably telling Amu in an hour. I just want to get his over with. I picked up my phone and dialed Nagihiko's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nagihiko. Can you meet me in that café that we went to on our first date?"

"Sure I see you there."

"Bye." I hung up. I headed over there in my simple light blue dress.

When I got there Nagihiko was about to go in. "Nagihiko," I said while waving. He smiled.

"Rima, What did you need to tell me?"

I took a deep breathe and keep my face solid. "I want to break up."

His happy expression changed. "Okay if that's what you want but why?"

"Because I was using you. I got irritated that the girls were always glaring at me so I decided to take something that they loved. Which was you."

When he was about to say something I stopped him. "I hate you Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

I ran after that. Until I was on the other side. I tore my necklace off and put it in my bag. Then I went to Ikuto old dorm hoping he was in there.

I knocked. "Ikuto?" I opened or pick locked the door. He wasn't there. I sat at his desk. I decided to look at what was in his desk. Basic materials. Notebooks, binders, textbooks, and supplies. But when I looked in the last drawer there was a box. I took it out and sat on the ground. When I opened it there was a wrapped present and a scrapbook. I looked at the book it was covered in dust. I blew. When I could see the title it said Rima's baby pictures. Now that I think about it I've never actually seen one of my baby pictures. Mom said that they never took any. I opened the book.

I was shocked. I saw two people holding a baby with _blonde_ hair. I looked more closely at the man and women. The women had golden eyes and brown hair. The man had darker brown hair and brown hair. I looked further. The last picture was of a small girl with long curly blonde hair and golden eyes. What shocked me the most was that the girl looked like the Angel version of me. I don't understand I'm a Demon. But then who's that in the pictures? The door opened. Ikuto saw me with a weird expression. (Think like when Tadase found out that Ikuto was in Amu's room)

"Ikuto, who am I? What am I?" 

**Moon: And that's it for now.**

**Rima: You just had to leave it at a cliff hanger.**

**Moon: It makes so much easier to write the next chapter.**

**Rima: For you that's true. **

**Moon: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Moon: Time for the next chapter.**

**Rima: Finally! You should type faster you left everyone at a cliff hanger.**

**Moon: Fine don't be so naggy.**

**Rima: That's not even a word.**

**Moon: To me it is. I don't own anything.**

Ikuto's POV (This is before he's goes back in his room)

I took one last look of my temporary dorm. Then left to find Amu. After an hour I found her eating takiyaki. When she saw me she smile and waved I came toward her.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Hi. Amu, I need to tell you something."

"What," She asked while biting into the baked fish.

I took a deep breathe. "I want… to break up."

Her expression changed to confused. She put down the takiyaki and looked up at me. "Why?"

I didn't speak. "Ikuto I don't want us to break up if you don't tell me why. So W-"

"Because I was using you."

"What," She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I was just using you to make my old girlfriend jealous." It was hard for me to form these words. As my heart said stop my mind said continue. "Everything I've told you for the last few weeks was a lie. I hate you." 

She looked hurt. "Alright then it's over."

"Goodbye." Then she ran. I walked away to the other side and took off my ring. Then I headed to my dorm and unlocked the door. When I opened the door I saw Rima holding a scrapbook that said Rima's baby pictures. Oh, no. I was about say what are you doing she interrupted.

"Ikuto who am I? What am I?" She looked afraid and scared. Mom and Dad told me to guard this and never let Rima find out.

"Rima," I started.

"How long have you've had this? Who is this?" 

"That is…" I couldn't answer.

"Is my life a lie," She asked confused. Then she ran out.

I am so dead.

Meanwhile. Nagihiko's POV

I can't believe it. I was going to tell Rima I love her. Why did she do that? I decided to go visit Amu. When I got to her room I heard someone crying.

Then I heard Utau say," Amu, he didn't mean that."

"Y- yes h-he did," Amu said her voice shaking. I went in. I saw Amu in a ball on her bed while Utau was trying to comfort her.

"Amu, what happened?"

She didn't answer. There was only the sound of tears. Until, Utau said," Ikuto broke up with her."

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Ikuto told Amu that he was using her."

In a shuddering voice Amu managed to say," First Tadase, now Ikuto. Why can't I be happy with out someone breaking my heart?"

She went back crying then Utau looked at me. "Did she break up with you too?"

I couldn't form words. I merely nodded. Then Utau stood up and went somewhere.

Utau's POV

I couldn't believe it. Why did they break Amu and Nagihiko's heart? I stood up and walked out the door into the next room. I knock on the door for about 15 minutes. Then finally I kicked the door down. Inside was nothing. Rima wasn't there. All of her clothes were gone. Then I ran to Ikuto's room knocked down the door and saw the same. Were did they go? Then I ran anywhere they might be. Nothing. I finally looked in the last place they could be. I ran through the passageway. When I came to that door I picked the lock. I pushed it opened and saw no one. Not even Lulu. I sat in defeat. Where are you guys?

Rima's POV (sorry if I'm changing POVs too much)

I ran to who knows where. I broke down crying. I can't believe this. I had to give up the guy I love and then find out that I might not even be a Demon. I cried for what felt like hours. When I was done I looked up it was almost twilight! I'm just glad right now that there are no classes today. (Classes for Demons are at night)

I stood up and went back to school. I walked to the library. There were old files that might be able to tell me who I am. No one comes to the library not even the librarian. I don't really know why. But, it's a good thing for me to look for my past without anyone looking. When I went in I saw Lulu in a ball position.

"Lulu."

She looked up at me. Her eyes had no shine and were puffy like she was crying for a long time.

"Lulu, what happened to you?"

"I was crying because I didn't want two people to tell the people that they love that they hate them."

"Thank you."

She stood up and wiped her eyes to make sure no tears came out. "Now, what do you need to find out Rima?"

"I need to find about my past and who I am."

"Looking though all the books for your past could take a while."

Then I remembered something. "Lulu, how about you just look into my past?"

"Oh yeah I forgot I could do that."

(Enter any anime action) "Lulu."

She held her hands in front of me. A bright light came out though her hands. "Give me the power to be in this girl's past. Allow for her to find the answers she's searching for. Unlock the gate between present and past!"

The light engulfed me. I couldn't see anything. I heard the door open and Ikuto yell, "Lulu, Stop!"

You can't stop me from finding the true Ikuto! Finally when there was no light I found myself in a bright living room. Three people were in here. The same people in scrapbook.

The girl looked like she was about three or four.

"Mama look!"

"What is it Rima?"

"I fixed the dead flower!"

"How?"

"I laughed."

"Laughed? Really?"

"Really."

"Can you show me?"

She nodded and looked around. She then took the flower that was starting to wilt in the vase on the table. She closed her eyes and began laughing. The flower glowed and when she stopped laughing the flower was in full bloom.

Her mother and father looked astonished. "That's wonderful Rima!"

The girl smiled. Then the scene faded. A new one took place. The room was trashed and shattered and there were people in dark clothing.

"Tell us!"

The women from before said," Why the hell would we tell you?"

"Hell. That's where you're going go if you don't tell us!" That person took out a knife and started cutting her neck. (They are tied up) Beads of bloods started to appear.

"Stop it." I looked beside me. There was "Rima" or me.

"Oh look who showed up."

"Stop it!"

"Rima, Run!"

Then someone knocked her out. The person with the knife stabbed the parents. Blood overflew.

"Done. The boss will be happy."

"You're right. Good work." Another person came in. It was the principle. "Now time to turn her into a Demon."

He grabbed the knife and cut himself. Then forced "me" to drink the blood. The golden curly hair turned into a straight dark violet, pink skin paled, and the only thing that remained was the eyes.

Two new people stepped in. "You know what to do." They nodded and took me.

It was true I am an Angel. All my life I was told I was a Demon. Told to hate Angels. I'm adopted, an Angel, dead parents, and forced to give up the person I love. I started crying.

The scene dissolved. I knew the truth yet another scene took its place. I was shocked I saw a younger version of Ikuto and Utau!

**Moon: Done.**

**Ikuto: Another cliffhanger?**

**Moon: Well, this story is going to end soon. So why not have a lot of cliff hangers at the end?**

**Ikuto: Still, reviewers will get mad if you keep leaving them in mystery.**

**Moon: Hmm… Please review if you're mad! **

**Ikuto: Idiot.**

**Moon: Send in the dogs.**

**Ikuto: (starts running away)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moon: This chapter will be … interesting.**

**Rima: In what way?**

**Moon: An interesting way.**

**Rima: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Moon: Oh you'll find out.**

**Rima: ?**

**Moon: I don't own anything!**

Rima's POV

I saw a younger version of Ikuto and Utau. They were in their Angel state. Why am I being shown this? A person that looked exactly like Ikuto's Angel self.

"Daddy Welcome back," The younger Utau said.

"I'm back."

Then a woman that looked like Utau came in and said," Welcome back, Aruto"

Then the scene dissolved and a new one came in. Ikuto was practicing the violin. The woman and Utau were listening and drinking tea. Aruto came in and smiled. Then in seconds everything changed. The house was now in pieces Aruto was nowhere to be found. Now in the tattered room Ikuto and Utau were unconscious already turned into Demons.

The woman on the ground begging. "Please turn them back!"

The principle revealed himself. "Why should I?"

"Because it's illegal. You're not permitted to do that."

"But won't they be happy if I let them leave like that then all the Demons would be gone isn't that wrong?"

"Yes but-"

"See you agree with me. Look I'll make a deal with you I won't kill you or Aruto if you agree to become a Demon and remarry to a Demon. You must also care for a little girl who has also turned into a Demon."

"I only have one request."

"Fine I'll allow you one wish. Which is?"

"Erase their memories."

"Fine. So we have a deal?"

He stuck his hand out. She took it. And he turned her into a Demon.

So Utau and Ikuto were Demons too. But then still how did Utau turn back? The scene grew brighter and I couldn't see. When the light faded I was back. Lulu looked exhausted. Ikuto was tied to a chair with duct tape in his mouth.

"Well?"

"Lulu is there a reason why Ikuto and I didn't change back into Angels and Utau did?"

She looked hesitant and began," To tell you the truth Rima, the principle asked me to make it so your jewelry won't allow the wearer to be turned into an Angel."

"So then how can me and Ikuto turn back?"

Then Ikuto tries to yell," What?"

"Oh yeah we need to tell him. Good luck Lulu!"

"Why me? You should tell him you're his sister!"

"I'm adopted! Weren't you watching too?"

Then Ikuto went," What?"

"Still you're closer to him than me. So you should tell him."

Then he muffled," Just tell me!"

I took a deep breathe. "You and I aren't suppose to be Demons and we're not related."

He looked completely shocked and frantically tried to get out of the chair.

"Well that went well." Lulu nodded in agreement.

"Okay I think it's too late to drink Angel's blood because you've been Demons for years."

"What about the way Utau became an Angel again?"

"The jewelry makes it so the Angel's love can't reach you. No matter how strong."

"Is there any other way?"

"Well, this way is a bit difficult and almost no one attempts this. But will you try?"

"If it's for the one I love then I will do anything."

"Then you're going to need an Angel to purify you two."

"Oh that is going to be hard."

"Well it's the only way you've got so good luck."

Then I looked over to where Ikuto was. He was listening carefully probably thinking about becoming an Angel again with Amu.

Whoever we get to help us we're going to need to go to the Angel side again.

Utau's POV

Okay Rima and Ikuto haven't been here for two days. And Amu and Nagihiko are still in an "I don't care don't talk to me" mode. When I find those two I'm going to punish them so severely that they'll be scarred for life!

Then I felt something punch me lightly on the head. I looked up to see Kukai with a concerned expression.

"What wrong Utau?"

I don't answer. "Now that I think about it. I haven't seen Rima and Ikuto lately. Is that what you're worried about?"

"So what if it is?"

"Well then how bout some ramen to cheer you up? Order what ever you want and it's on me."

"I'm not hungry."

"Wow normally ramen always cheers you up!"

I got mad and started twitching. I DON'T EAT FOOD EVERYTIME I'M IN A BAD MOOD! BESIDES HOW WOULD HE FEEL IF HIS BROTHER AND SISTER DUMPED THEIR BOY AND GIRLFRIENDS THAT ARE YOUR FRIENDS AND THEN THEY SUDDENLY LEFT WITH NO WORD!

"Kukai why don't you go play basket ball with Nagihiko to help him take his mind off of Rima?"

"Oh. I probably should he got worse."

Then Kukai quickly kissed me on the cheek and left to go find Nagihiko. Then I went to go find Amu. Knowing her she's probably in that garden. I stood up and quickly exited the school gate. As soon I got to the gate I saw Lulu.

"Lulu? What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What? I'm looking for Amu so…"

"Utau please understand. Rima and Ikuto left for your sake and everyone elses."

"Still wh-"

"They did it to protect so please help them."

"What?"

"They're coming back."

I couldn't believe what I heard. Amu and Nagihiko will be so much happier. But why is Lulu telling me this?

"Lulu?" When I looked were I thought she was. But she was gone. Where did she go? I decided to go to were I think Amu was. When I finally got to the garden she was sitting on a bench petting a blue cat. I walked up to her.

"Amu," I said gently.

She looked up at me. Her eyes looked as if they never shined and very distance while her wings were dirty and darker then ever. She must have really loved him.

"Utau," she said in such a sad tone. The cat suddenly jump out of her hands and left. "Utau, why is it that everything remind me of Ikuto? He already left me just like Yoru just did."

"Yoru?"

"That's the cat's name." She pointed in the direction were the blue cat apparently named Yoru went.

"Amu do you want to go get some takiyaki?"

She didn't answer.

"O-or maybe we can get some ice cream or something." I said quickly.

"I want chocolate flavor."

"Okay let's go."

I stuck my hand out and when she took it I felt a coldness. Then we headed out. I'm sorry, Amu.

Nagihiko's POV

I threw the ball to the basket. It missed AGAIN!

"Why can't I do it?"

Then I grabbed the ball and sat on it. Then put my hands to my head.

"So you were here Fujisaki." I looked up to see a concerned Kukai with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Yeah I've been here for a while."

"And you've still haven't gotten a basket."

"Don't rub it in," I said scornfully.

"Well, you still don't get it do you?"

I looked at him confused. What could he be talking about?

"Rima."

"My EX girlfriend," I asked emphasizing ex.

"Yeah, weren't you going to tell her that you love her?"

I blushed. "I wasn't."

"Really?"

"Beside she told me that she was using me."

"You really believed that?"

I didn't say anything.

"Was the feeling fake? If it was then wouldn't you know?"

Well, Rima wasn't the best actress. So wouldn't I know? I'm even more confessed.

"It hurts. A lot."

"Dude, you know that you can cry if you want. No one's stopping you."

I felt tears coming down my cheek. I touch the tears. This is the feeling of your heart breaking. Kukai said nothing. It took a long time to stop crying. Then when I stopped I realized that it was late.

"See don't you feel better?"

I nodded. "Thanks Kukai."

**Moon: That's enough for now. **

**Kukai: Why? You barely have me in the story!**

**Moon: Fine I'll try to put you in more the other chapters.**

**Kukai: Thank you.**

**Moon: Now say it.**

**Kukai: No.**

**Moon: Then this is the last time you'll be shown.**

**Kukai: Please R&R.**

**Moon: Thank you. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Moon: Welcome to this week's chapter of Choose one!**

**Ikuto: Why so excited?**

**Moon: I'm on summer break!**

**Ikuto: This is the start of this author's craziness. **

**Moon: It is not!**

**Ikuto: Fine, don't be so bitchy.**

**Moon: Shall I get the dogs?**

**Ikuto: (Went to hide)**

**Moon: I don't own anything.**

Rima's POV

"Ready?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Well that's you're fault! I told you we were going early!"

"But this is early even for Angels!"

I hit Ikuto on his head. "Did you bring your ring?"

He showed me the ring that he was holding in his hand. The plan was simple. We were going go to were Utau is and ask her to purify us. She probably has a healing power since the principle turned her into a Demon.

Then we went to the other side and put on our jewelry.

"Why did we go early? No one's probably even up."

"Well, just because. The sooner we're healed the sooner we can surprise them."

Amu's POV

"Amu, wake up Amu."

I opened my eyes to see Lulu. "What?"

"The principle wants to see you."

"Alright. I'll hurry and get dressed. And Lulu, I already know where it is."

When Lulu was about to leave she said something. "Please be careful Amu."

Why did she say that? I shook my head and tried to forget it. Then quickly dressed into my uniform. When I got there I saw Nagihiko and Utau.

"Anyone know why we're here so early?"

"Nope."

"Nagihiko?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

Then I opened on the door. "Pardon us."

"Ah you're all here. Please sit."

We walked in and hesitantly sat down. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

We shook our heads. "Well, it's about Ikuto and Rima."

"What about them," Utau demanded.

"Did you know that their actually Demons?" (Then principle is a half)

"What?"

"Hinamori and Fujisaki, you two have fallen in love with Demons."

"They would have told us about that. They wouldn't lie to us."

"As you sure? They lied to you about loving you."

We said nothing. He's right how can we trust them?

"You're wrong. They weren't lying."

"Nagihiko."

"They must have had a reason."

"Yes, the reason. Because I told them to."

"What?"

"Yes and if you purify them you'll be in trouble."

"What?"

"You must work on you're manners Hinamori-san."

I don't get it. I mean I know that we all have the power to purify but, what does he mean?

Rima's POV

We walked no wait scratch that, we ran to Utau's room. When we got there we knocked for 15 minutes maybe. Then Ikuto got irritated and kicked the door down. It went like this.

"She's not answering."

"For god's freaking sake. How long can a person sleep?"

"Should we just come later?" 

"I'm knocking the door down."

"What?"

Before I could stop him he kicked the door really hard. Well can't do anything about now. We searched the entire room and there was no one anywhere. Where could she be?

"Well, now what do we do?"

"See if she's with Amu?"

"Maybe. She would since Amu probably was really sad when you broke up with her."

"I don't want to be reminded of that now."

Then we left. But before we did leave we place the door back. Then went to Amu's room. I convinced Ikuto not to kick the door down. Then I picked the lock. No one was in there. Were could they be?

Then we saw Yaya looking very sleepy.

"Yaya, What are you doing here?"

"Yaya wants to know if Amu has that candy she promised Yaya."

"So you've haven't seen her or Utau," Ikuto asked while stroking his chin.

"Or Nagihiko," I asked quickly.

"Yaya hasn't seen anyone today."

We started to leave. But then Yaya said," Let me see if Kukai has."

She dialed and the phone started ringing.

"Yaya? Why are you calling? You know that I have soccer practice."

"Have you seen Nagi, Amu-chi, or Utau-chi?"

"Nope."

"Thanks anyway." Then she closed the phone. "We don't know."

Then a familiar voice said," I do."

We turned to see Lulu.

Amu's POV

"Until Rima and Ikuto are back were they're suppose to you three are staying here."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. I don't want them ending up like you."

Utau looked shocked. Then she said in a quivering voice, "How do you know about that?"

"Well with that being said." He opened his dark feathery wings. "Time to make sure you stay."

Then dozens of quills flew though the air. When he was done I looked toward the door. It was locked by the sharp quills.

"By the way don't touch those quills. Or it'll make you bleed until you pass out. Good day."

Then he disappeared after he made a small feather tornado. Then we heard a small muffling behind a door. Cautiously, Nagihiko walked to the door and opened it. Inside was Lulu tied with red marks on her once smooth skin.

"Lulu?"

Rima's POV

"Really? Where are they Lulu?"

"Well, I hate to tell you guys this but, they went to the Seyio Academy in France."

"What?"

"And Amu and Nagihiko found someone else. I think their names are Yamibuki Saaya and Hortoi Tadase."

"That slut in F class?"

"That idiot prince of the school?"

"Yep."

Ikuto just looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. I can't believe it. Nagihiko likes that idiot slut? (Sorry if you do like Saaya and Tadase) I fell like I shattered into millions of pieces.

"That's not true!"

I looked where Yaya was. She had her hands in the shape of fists.

"Amu- chi and Nagi wouldn't do that. They were sad and heartbroken but they never went out with Saaya or Tadase!"

Then Yaya punched Lulu right in the stomach. Feathers were everywhere. When I saw where Lulu was punched there was a hole.

"You shouldn't have done that."

**Moon: All done!**

**Rima: Really another cliffy?**

**Moon: Yeah. The end is coming. **

**Rima: Then you write the doll story?**

**Moon: Yep! And I'm writing a Gakuen Alice fanfic too! Please check it out and R&R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Moon: Next chapter!**

**Rima: Hyper again?**

**Moon: Nope. Don't own anything!**

Rima's POV

"You shouldn't have done that."

Then three sharp feathers appeared in her hand. When she threw them at us they only cut our sleeves but then I saw a bit of blood flowing out. Then she kept shooting feathers. We dodge them but they still hit us. Then I realized that she was made of darkness. We could purify her.

"Yaya!"

"What," She screamed while trying to dodge the sharp feathers.

"Can you purify?"

"Um…."

"You can stop her if you purify her."

I looked over to Ikuto. He was trying to get closer so he could kill her. Then I looked back over to Yaya and screamed really loud. I mean so loud everyone in America could probably hear her.

Random person's POV in America

I heard something. It sounded like a scream? Weird.

Rima's POV

Man. That girl can scream. I covered my ears and looked toward the puppet. It was falling apart. And then all that was left were black feathers.

"That's your purifying power," Ikuto asked in disbelief.

"Yep! When Yaya screams everything is better."

I took off my necklace. My appearance didn't change. I looked like an Angel. I'm an Angel again. I nodded to Ikuto He took off his jewelry and didn't change. Then I hugged Yaya.

"Thank you so much Yaya."

"Your welcome! What did Yaya do?"

"We're free from our curse. The principle made it so we were Demons. But since you purified us we're back for good."

"I know where they are."

I looked at Ikuto confused. "Huh?"

"The principle must have known that we were coming here. So he hid them somewhere."

Amu's POV

"Lulu?"

We untied her and the gage around her mouth. She smiled. "Thanks."

"Can you explain everything," I asked.

She nodded and took a deep breathe. "Rima and Ikuto were Demons with a mission to find out if the Angels want to basically get rid of the Demons. So they turned into Angels. Then they were reunited with Ikuto's sister Utau. Then they met you guys and fell in love with Amu and Nagihiko. Then the principle found out and made them break up with you two. Then Rima found a scrap book and found me at the Demon library. I allowed her to go to the past and she found out that her, Ikuto, and Utau were actually Angels with a power to purify. Then they left to get purify. Then the principle found out I was helping them and locked in a closet."

"That was a long explanation. But how come I'm an Angel?"

"Because you fell in love. The jewelry I gave them was made so that they never could change back that way. By the way Rima's adopted."

Then Utau started freaking out. "What? Then she's not really my sister?"

"Biologically, no."

"How are we going to get out?"

She walked up to the door and examined it. "It looks like we can't do anything from this side."

"Then we can't get out," I asked.

"Well, you could purify it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Worth a try." Then I walked up to the door and took the Humpty Lock from my pocket. The lock has been in my family for centuries. Every generation someone has a power that can purify and that someone is now me. I put the lock in front of me. "Free us from darkness."

A white light came out. It was so bright that it blinded us. When the light faded, I looked at the door still bolted by the feathers.

"Let me try." Utau stepped toward the door and started to sing.

"Even if you feel like you're being crushed by sadness,  
please don't make that face.  
Just throw away that cheap pride you wear!  
Keep on living under the sunlight. Don't look away.  
Yeah, I can feel it, when you're honest with yourself,  
you want to smile, to laugh out! Glorious happiness!  
You'll never give up. You won't give in to anyone. You have a dream!  
I want to tell you. I want you to seize it!  
Take a deep breath. Don't rush.  
Show me your smile, as bright as the sun!  
Glorious sunshine!  
Keep on living under the sunlight. Don't look away.  
That way, even a Goddess would be jealous of your passionate kiss.  
Brilliant happiness!  
There's an unwavering light piercing through your heart.  
You, and only you, can find the true meaning of that radiance.  
Sing a song of thanks, bright as the sun!"

As Utau sang she glowed. Again there was a bright light. But when she was done singing it was still the same.

"Nagihiko start dancing since Amu and I can't do anything."

He sweat dropped. Then thought about it for a second. "Japanese or break dancing?"

"It doesn't matter!"

Then he started dancing. His moves were graceful and fast. He has improved since I last saw him dance. Then he started to glow. But unfortunately it was the same. The door bolted. Ikuto, Rima find us.

Rima's POV

We were running to the principle's office. When we got to the door we couldn't open it. We kicked, picked, and unlocked.

"What do we do now?"

"Let Yaya try!"

Then she screamed. She is going to pay for my hearing aid. When she was done yelling Ikuto kicked the door. It opened. We went in and saw Nagihiko, Amu, Utau, and Lulu.

**Moon: Done!**

**Rima: Already?**

**Moon: Well, I couldn't think of what to do after.**

**Rima: You're hopeless.**

**Moon: Do you want me to make a Nagihiko/Amu one shot? **

**Rima: No. Do I have to say it?**

**Moon: Yes. **

**Rima: Please read, review, and recycle.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Moon: Welcome to this week's chapter of Choose one. Don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Rima's POV

I ran up to Nagihiko and hugged him. Ikuto did the same with Amu.

"We found you. Ikuto was right for once."

"For once?"

"Besides studying, you aren't really right about anything else."

Then Utau came up from behind and hit Ikuto. "Baka! Why didn't you tell me that Rima was adopted or that we were Angels? Or that the principle made you two say that you guys didn't love Amu and Nagihiko?"

Ikuto scratched his head. "One, because you can't keep a secret, two I didn't know that you and I were, three it was to protect you, Amu and Nagihiko. If it was only Nagihiko then I would have let him die."

I kicked Ikuto in the shin. "Don't talk that way about the guy I love."

Then everyone looked at me weird. "What? I love Nagihiko and I am not afraid to admit it."

Then Nagihiko kissed me softly on the cheek. "Love you too but now is not the time to talk about it."

I looked over to see a very anger Ikuto. "So what do we do about the principle," asked Lulu.

Utau shrugged. "We can't turn him into the police."

"So true," said an unknown voice.

We looked over to the principle's desk that he was sitting in. "What can you do about me?"

The in a blink of an eye he was standing and in his wings Lulu and Yaya. "Want them back? Of course you can if you leave and go back to your normal lives. Your choice."

With each word he said he seemed to be crushing their bones. "Don't take too long or I'll kill them."

I pulled Ikuto down so only he could hear me. "Do you still have the violin?"

He nodded. "Then play. Utau," I said and pulled her down as well."Sing with Ikuto's violin."

"How am I suppose to get the violin out of the case without him destroying it?"

"Leave that to me."

I walked toward the principle and on the way I grabbed Nagihiko. "Principle."

He looked toward me. "Wanna see a gag?"

"Two of your friends are being crushed by me, you have to make a decision, and you want to tell me a gag?"

"No, actually we want to show you a gag."

"Yes have you ever heard of the Bala-balance?"

He looked unimpressed. "That childish, idiotic waste of time and effort?"

I went on fire. No one insults gags in front of me. When I was little I read gag manga all the time. Then my current mom scolded me.

"Ready Nagihiko," I asked in a determined voice.

"Rima you're on fire," he said scared.

"1, 2, 3, Bala-balance," we both said. I looked over to Nagihiko.

"YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG! THE STANCE ISN'T STABLE ENOUGH! YOUR HANDS ARE WOBBLING! DON'T TAKE GAGS SO LIGHTLY!"

I nodded to Ikuto. He started to play. It was light and happy. Then Utau started to sing

"The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky  
filling our hearts with a tender fragrance.

I can hear the rhythm of love,  
it has transcended the seasons and came to see me.

If I whisper I love you,  
will the whole world hear it?  
I lowered my head in embarrassment,  
but you took my hand and ran!"

As Ikuto played he glowed the violin was shining. They were really good. IT warmed my heart. I looked over to the principle. He was clutching his chest and let go of them. Then they ran toward us. When Ikuto and Utau were done Amu walked up to the principle and held a lock in front of him.

"Amu isn't that going to destroy him?"

"He was behind all of this. He made Ikuto, Rima, and Utau Demons. He almost killed you and Yaya. Plus who knows what else? And you said that he shouldn't be destroyed?"

"You're right he shouldn't."

We all looked toward the door. A principle look alike came into the room.

"Okay, who the hell are you?"

"This idiot's twin brother," he said while pointing to the principle that's still clutching his chest.

"My name is Amakawa Tsukasa. I've been looking for my brother for a long time. The head of my family wants him to come back home. So don't destroy him please."

Amu lowered the lock. "Why should we trust you?"

"I can turn your lives back to normal. I've already turned Souko-san back to an Angel. Now she is right now sitting in a new house here to replace her old one and have sent search parties for your father."

"I don't believe you."

He pulled out a mirror. We looked inside. There was Souko sitting drinking tea. Then Tsukasa turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Rima but my brother killed your parents."

"I already know that. So what? Do I not have any other living relative?"

"When your parents died, they left everything to you and your grandmother does live here."

"And?"

"She said that she'll be more than happy to have you."

Then he handed us three slips of paper. "These are the directions to your new homes and now Ikuto and Rima are going to be reenrolled in this school."

We all bowed. "Thank you so much."

Then we separated. Ikuto and Amu. Yaya and Lulu. Kukai and Utau. Me and Nagihiko. I guess I should apologize. But before I could say anything he took my hand and ran. When we stopped, I looked around. It was a temple.

"This is the Love Knot temple. You pray for good luck for your love."

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I love you and you said that you love me so…"

"Before we do that I need to apologize to you. Remember, I told you I didn't love you and that I was a Demon for a while."

"You had a good reason for saying that so I forgive you."

"Thanks. So we just pray for good luck on our love?"

"That's basically the idea."

We walked up to the bell and rang it.

Ikuto's POV

"Amu, I'm sorry for lying to you. "

"I forgive you Ikuto."

"Now what should we do?"

"Can you play the violin for me?"

"Do you love me?"

She blushed darker than tomato red.

"I-Ikuto."

"Because I love you."

She just nodded. "I love you too Ikuto."

Then I kissed her very passionately on the lips. When we finished I started playing the violin. Amu seemed to sway to the tune. I smiled. I'm so glad that our problems are over for now.

Rima's POV

When we were done praying Nagihiko grabbed two of the charms from the board. Then he gave one of them to me. It read Eternal Love. I looked at him.

"I hope that the love we have is going to last forever."

I smiled. "Me too. Do you pinky swear this?"

I held out my pinky and Nagihiko took it.

"If I lie then I'll hope to die, pinky swear."

Then we kissed. Now everyone can have their happily ever after.

**Moon: Sorry if the ending sucked. I didn't know what to put for the end. So anyways now the story's over. Please read my next one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported this story. And finally R&R! **


End file.
